Calor
by NahilImox
Summary: El ignorar a James Moriarty nunca trae nada bueno ahora Sebastian lo sabe. Mormor


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

El calor en esa jodida habitación era insoportable, costaba hasta pensar, ya había tomado tres duchas ese día, dos muy frías y una con agua hirviendo, esta ultima había funcionado solo por un momento.

Estaba tirado en la cama sin ganas de moverse, solo a su maldito 'JEFE' podía ocurrírsele esa clase de planes, mira que viajar hasta Egipto solo para torturar a una de sus estúpidas victimas, como odiaba (solo por ratos) la ingeniosa mente de James Moriarty.

Sus escasos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y la voz del consultor murmurando cosas que no logro comprender, como aborrecía el calor, siempre lo volvía malhumorado.

James hablaba mientras se movía por toda la habitación, ¿como soportaba el calor vertido de esa manera?, siempre con trajes. Seguía hablando, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ahora parado a los pies de la cama mirando al rubio fijamente, hablando y moviendo mucho las manos.

No estaba de humor para las rabietas de James, se giro sobre la cama dándole la espalda al consultor, que comenzó a alzar la voz y a hablar deprisa, seguía hablando, ¿por qué seguía hablando?, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, como detestaba el calor.

James lo tomo del hombro –_ ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!_ – se giro nuevamente, el consultor estaba notablemente enfadado, no le importo, él lo estaba más, se incorporo rápidamente de la cama y con un movimiento brusco lo tomo por el cuello del traje y lo estampo contra la pared, Jim no se sorprendió solo lo miro y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, lo hacía a propósito, se burlaba a propósito, ese desgraciado tenía que pagar, ahora más que lo había sacado de la cama.

Deshizo el nudo de la corbata y desabotono la camisa de Jim, todo con una mano, la otra estaba ocupada tratando de retener al consultor contra la pared. Ataco el blanco cuello, dejando marcas, unos cuantos ruidos salieron de la boca del consultor y su nombre a medio pronunciar – _Seb_ –una y otra vez.

Bajo lentamente, aun mordiendo, llego a uno de los pezones y se entretuvo bastante tiempo en ese lugar –_ Seb… Sebastian_ – era lo único que salía de esos labios delgados y rosas, los hizo callar. Coloco una de sus piernas entre las del consultor e hizo presión en la creciente rigidez, su mano libre bajo por la espalda de Jim hasta el borde del pantalón donde la metió y dejo que se perdiera, masajeando ese trasero blanco que lo volvía loco.

El calor se sentía tan intenso a su alrededor, quería quitárselo de encima y lo que hacía con Jimmy sin duda no ayudaba, pero este calor tenía algo diferente, era agradable y a la vez demandante, debía calmarlo.

Estaba a punto de meter uno de sus dedos para dilatar un poco al consultor pero antes de conseguirlo una nueva sensación lo envolvió, sus ojos se empañaron y todo comenzó a girar y destellar. Negro fue lo siguiente que noto, y un fuerte grito que no supo de donde provenía llego a sus oídos.

El tibio piso estaba demasiado cerca de su cara, ¿cómo había llegado a esa posición?, las manos entre las piernas y con aire faltante que trataba de recuperar boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ardían y le dificultaban ver al hombre que estaba parado a su lado acomodándose la ropa desordenada y con esa mirada burlona de nuevo en el rostro -_¡Oh, Seb!, si quieres premio debes ganártelo, lo sabes, te he educado bien no actúes como perro desobediente… apresúrate no me hagas repetirlo_ – Jim salió de la habitación con paso rápido y elegante, dejando al rubio aun moviéndose dolorido en el piso.

Maldito, maldito James, le había pegado un rodillazo justo en las bolas, lo pagaría, haría que se retorciera tanto como él lo estaba haciendo, le borraría esa socarrona sonrisa y le haría suplicar, pero primero tenía que tomar otra ducha, una muy fría.

Como odiaba el calor, siempre lo hacía actuar de una forma estúpida, ¿cómo había sobrevivido a la guerra?, su mente dejo pasar la respuesta, se levanto aun con las manos entre las piernas y se dirigió al baño. Maldito Jim.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
